


Love Is...Competitive. Huh. Who Knew?

by animalwild084



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Board Games, Colorblindness, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Like the fluffiest, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, colorbind bo and kuroo, how did that happen, there's tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/pseuds/animalwild084
Summary: "You cheated?! Akaashi, how could you?"Kuroo and Bokuto no longer like playing Dutch Blitz.





	Love Is...Competitive. Huh. Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi is a Thirsty Bastard™ and loves his boyfriends very much
> 
> Enchroma glasses are specifically made to allow colourblind people to see colours. the reason Akaashi only bought one pair is because they are hella expensive and yes he did get a promotion and a payraise, but they still have to buy groceries and pay rent.
> 
> I know almost nothing about colourblindness and everything I know about Enchroma glasses I just googled, so please let me know if I got anything horribly wrong or if I offend anyone in anyway!!!
> 
> (title is a play on the old saying "love is blind")
> 
> all of the games i have listed are real. Quelf is the best fucking game ever.  
> Day 5 of BAk week, fulfilling the prompt "colours"
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr! (paradoxicalpsychic)

Akaashi’s favourite card game is Dutch Blitz. 

Not many people have heard of or played the game before, so he has the joy of introducing it to many people, but he always loves playing with Bokuto and Kuroo. At least, he did. But then Akaashi had to buy a pair of Enchroma glasses, because he is a caring boyfriend who had recently gotten a promotion. Kuroo and Bokuto no longer like playing Dutch Blitz.

When Akaashi comes home that Friday, after his day at work, he’s greeted by Kuroo and Bokuto, standing in the front entrance, both of them with their hands crossed over their chests and scowls on their faces.

“You cheated?! Akaashi, how could you?”

It says something about Akaashi’s conscience that he knows exactly what Kuroo is talking about. Akaashi regrets buying the Enchroma glasses. (No he doesn’t. But he digresses.)

“Kuroo, it was you’re idea to have a ‘couples game night’ and I believe Bokuto was the one who wanted to suggested we try a round of each of our favourite games. Mine is Dutch Blitz.”

“Was this just a game to you!?”

“...It is a game-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Akaashi! We all know this is a declaration of war!” 

The other reason why Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo have a ‘couples game night’ with just the three of them, and not any of their friends who are also couples, is because everyone else was scared off by the level of competitiveness that all three of them have.

The conversation is slightly derailed when Bokuto loses the confrontational pose, his breath leaving in a sigh as he turns to Kuroo, “Bro, you know I am supportive of this, 100%, but can I please use the glasses to at least know what you’re talking about?”

Akaashi raises a critical eyebrow at them, and Kuroo acquiesces with a sigh, handing the glasses over to Bokuto, who shoves them on and bounds over to the board game shelves. 

They all finally move out of the entranceway, although Bokuto doesn’t get further than just looking at the board games on the shelves. (Akaashi will never grow tired of the look on Bokuto and Kuroo’s faces as they first put on the glasses.)

“...Bro. We have a mission.”

“Right!” Bokuto eventually pulls the box of Dutch Blitz off the shelf, gazing at it before opening it and taking out the decks.

“The shapes are different colours?!” Bokuto turns the decks over. “The numbers are different colours?!?! Akaashi, why didn’t you tell us?”

“‘Cause he wanted to cheat, that’s why!”

Akaashi sighs, “I admit, I originally didn’t tell you two that the decks are separated into 4 different colours because I thought it would be easier for me to win. But you two wouldn’t have been able to tell the colours apart anyway, and it actually made it more of a challenge for me, as I had to consciously ignore the colours.”

Kuroo reluctantly nods, “That’s true...but you intended to use it against us!”

Before Akaashi can respond, Bokuto shouts in indignation.

“Risk, Quelf, Trivial Pursuit, Twister…!! Akaashi, all these games have so many colours!”

Apparently Bokuto had taken it upon himself to check the other games Akaashi would suggest they play during game night. This doesn’t bode well for Akaashi’s dignity.

“Yes….You see, I-” Akaashi turns around and breaks into a sprint, trying to make it to the front door and out of the apartment, away from this situation. But Kuroo anticipates the move and wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist before he can make a strategic retreat.

Akaashi doesn’t see a way out, so as retribution, Akaashi drops all his weight down. Meaning Kuroo now holds all his weight. So they both crash to the floor. Kuroo makes for a soft landing.

“Akaaaaaaaaaseeeeee. Why didn’t you tell us the little men in Risk were different colours?”

Akaashi tilts his head back, and comes face to face with Bokuto’s pout.

Game over.

“...It was amusing seeing you and Kuroo fight over land. And it did mean that I got some battles that were in my favour.”

“Quelf?”

“You kept landing on the red tiles, and it was boring to get so many ‘Scatterbrainz’ cards in a row so I made it more interesting.”

“Trivial Pursuit??”

“If I told you the actual colour the dice landed on, Kuroo would’ve won in 3 rounds.”

Bokuto shrugs. It’s sound reasoning. “Twister?”

At that question, Akaashi has no response, and he can feel his face heating up.

Bokuto frowns, “Akaashi, the spinner has the colours on it, not just the hand or foot.”

At his continued silence, Kuroo shifts out from underneath Akaashi, a leer on his face.

“Ohoho? Akaashi, what horrible secret could you be hiding about Twister, of all games?”

“...Kuroo is notoriously flexible and I wanted to test that.”

Bokuto and Kuroo share a look before proclaiming, “Bullshit,” in unison.

Akaashi frowns, but keeps his mouth shut. No way is he going to say it out loud, Kuroo and Bokuto would become insufferable. 

“Akaashi. You going to tell us why you declined to share the fact that the Twister spinner has the corresponding colours grouped by hands and feet?”

Akaashi shakes his head, consequences be damned.

Kuroo shrugs, and moves away from Akaashi, “Alright then.”

Kuroo’s surrender leaves Akaashi suspicious, and for good reason. 

Before Akaashi can even think about sitting up or moving from his spot on the floor, Kuroo shouts, “Get him Bo!!”

Kuroo pins Akaashi’s legs to the floor, and Bokuto lifts up Akaashi’s shirt, just as Akaashi pieces together what Kuroo means.

“Nonono Bokuto-” Akaashi can’t finish his sentence, as Bokuto starts blowing wet raspberries on Akaashi’s stomach and Akaashi dissolves into laughter.

Akaashi would’ve kneed Bokuto in the face if Kuroo wasn’t lying on his legs. Tears are streaming down his face, and his laugh is near silent with how hard he’s laughing. Akaashi gets a brief respite every time Bokuto has to breathe, but then Kuroo decides to tickle the soles of his feet and Akaashi is gone.

Bokuto and Kuroo stop once Akaashi is red in the face, and they give him enough time to collect himself.

Kuroo looks at Akaashi pointedly.

“You have something you wanna say?”

Akaashi looks at the both of them. Bokuto with the Enchroma glasses askew, and his hair drooping from the trials of the day. Kuroo with his cheeks rosy and his eyes bright.

“I love you two.”

Both Kuroo and Bokuto blush from their ears down to their collarbones and then promptly launch themselves at Akaashi, encasing him in their arms and blubbering about how they love him too.

The conversation successfully derailed, Akaashi considers this a win, and goes to help with supper.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo likes monopoly (even tho he sucks ass) and Bokuto likes card games such as Spoons, Uno, Cheat or Speed.
> 
> Also they play Risk and Monopoly on a regular basis, you know their relationship is stronger than steel


End file.
